May I Sleep With You Tonight, Bocchan?
by Demons swim - Not drown
Summary: \\YAOI LEMON/ Ciel is a bit tense and angered, having to deal with Alois. So Sebastian decides to try to calm his young master by sleeping with him. Ciel's in for one hell of a night!


**My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic... YAY! This is a yaoi lemon... SebbyxCiel. So if you don't go that way; leave now. This is also my first lemon so go easy on the flames. Well, anyways... Kuroshitsuji = Yana Toboso... If I owned it, I would've made it yaoi despite what others said.**

* * *

"Get out of my room, Trancy!" Ciel shouted.

The young blonde had snuck into his room and was now snuggling into his back.

"Aw, But Ciel… Don't you want to _sleep _together?!" Alois said in a childish tone.

Ciel grumbled in response, "Sebastian, please take Alois to his room."

Alois whined a little then followed the fine a.f. butler out of the room. Ciel sat on the edge of the bed flustered and angry. He looked up to find Sebastian standing right in front of him smirking.

"What's so funny?"

"…"

"Well!?"

"May_** I** sleep _with you tonight, bocchan?"

"… W-what?!"

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Ciel. Ciel went completely stiff at first then completely melted into the kiss. The kiss was rough and full of lust. Sebastian, being the seme at the moment, pushed Ciel onto his back. Ciel was enjoying it until his chest felt like it would explode from the lack of oxygen. He pulled away from Sebastian, his face crimson red.

"S-Sebastian…"

"Yes, young master?"

"Please… Continue"

Sebastian's smirk grew as he continued to kiss the young boy, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. Ciel knew that this time they would actually fuck. They had kissed before (heat of the moment and consensual), but now, Ciel actually wanted to become one.

Sebastian pulled Ciel's shirt off and immediately starting nipping and sucking at his collarbone. Ciel gasped then moaned when Sebastian found his soft spot. Sebastian smirked in victory and slowly moved down the young boy's chest, latching onto one of his nipples; causing the other boy to groan.

The demon butler sucked and bit down on the sensitive flesh while using his other hand to twist and pluck the other perk nipple.

"S-Sebastian, Stop t-teasing me."

"Hm, is that a command?"

Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's hardened cock and began to pump his hand up and down. The younger boy moaned loudly.

"I-I command you to h-hurry up and quit the f-foreplay!"

… *Sebastian's smirkey smirk* …

Sebastian immediately began to strip his clothes off. He got on top of Ciel and pulled his leg over his shoulder. He immediately pushed all the way in. Ciel cried out in pain, tears streaming down his hot cheeks. Sebastian kept slamming in and out, not stopping for the younger boy to adjust. Ciel gripped onto Sebastian's hair causing the older man to growl.

"Damn it, l-let me adjust!"

Sebastian had an ear to ear grin.

"You said to hurry up"

Ciel cursed under his breath and let Sebastian's hair go. After a while Ciel could tell Sebastian was getting impatient from the waiting so he moved around a little, causing a shock of pleasure shoot up his spine.

"Sebastian, I command you to move."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian thrusted inside him, making the young noble moan in pleasure. Sebastian pulled Ciel's other leg over his shoulder and began to pump him with the rhythm of his thrust. Ciel was groaning in pleasure, he loved not being in control, he actually like being controlled.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel again, their tongues fighting for dominance; well it wasn't much of a fight, Ciel basically gave all control to Sebastian. After what felt like a 'heavenly' eternity of thrusts; Ciel could feel the coiling heat in the pit of his stomach and knew his time in 'heaven' was almost up.

"S-Sebastian, I'm c-coming…"

Sebastian gave a small nod; he could feel he was at his end as well. He began to thrust harder and faster, hitting the other's prostate. Ciel cried out as he hit his climax, his seed spilling onto his and Sebastian's chest. Sebastian came not long after, ridding his climax. The butler pulled out and stood up, grabbing his clothes.

"Sebastian, stay with me tonight."

"… As you wish, Ciel."

Sebastian laid down in the bed. Ciel snuggled into Sebastian chest, Sebastian was shocked at this but slowly wrapped his arm around him; smiling while he did.

"Thank you… for everything."

"Well, I am 'One hell of a Butler.' A butler that can't pleasure his bocchan isn't worth his salt. And thank the contract."

"Hm, yes. You are right about being 'One hell of a Butler.' But you're the one who's helping me, not the contract itself. And another thing Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Never call me by my name again."

"Yes, my lord"

XxX~Le cool magnifique time skip~XxX

Ciel mentally sighed as walked down the hall to go meet his 'guest' for breakfast. He didn't even invite Alois over; the kid kind of just barged in and declared he would spend the night. Ciel honestly didn't like Alois, and he for damn sure never understood what went on in his mind.

"Hey Ciel!"

"Stop yelling Trancy…"

"I can't believe you rather have sex with a butler."

Ciel was about to snap a witty remark at the blonde when he had actually processed what Alois said. He felt his face heat up as the memories of the night flooded his mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw everything, Phantomhive"

"…"

"It's our turn to do that now!"

Alois grabbed onto Ciel's wrist and pulled him away, leading him to Ciel's room. Ciel mentally panicked but remained stoic.

"Sebastian!"

"Don't worry Ciel-kun! Sebastian won't get lonely, he has Claude!"

Ciel gulped as Alois shut the door and locked it.

"Sebastian get your ass over here!"

Alois chuckled darkly as he walked closer to the other boy. Ciel was ready to fight if he had to, his actions didn't show that though. He slowly backed into the wall wondering how long Sebastian would take to save him.

* * *

**Gah... I hope you guys liked it! Why on earth did I make my first lemon on my first Kuroshitsuji fic? I don't know, was it good?! Did it suck?! Should I be banned from writing lemons?! Should I be banned from writing... period?! I'm trying this new format of writing, Is it better than my other format?! Should I continue with this one?! So many questions... Anyhow; Please review, but don't be to harsh. Love you guys and Thanks for reading! ^J^**


End file.
